


Tipping Point

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgana gets upset when she is told that her horse will be sold but it’s all part of Arthur’s plan.-Prompt:284 Anxiety





	Tipping Point

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Tipping Point  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gaius  
**Summary:** Morgana gets upset when she is told that her horse will be sold but it’s all part of Arthur’s plan.  
**Warnings:** Panic attack  
**Word Count:**  
**Prompt:** 284 Anxiety  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Tipping Point**

Morgana went to the stables early the next morning for a ride. She was surprised to find her horse missing from its stall. She looked in the other stalls but her horse was nowhere to be found.

“Joe!” Morgana called out to the stable boy. “Where is my horse? I want to ride.”

A small man in a dirty tunic came up and bowed to her. “Sorry My Lady but the king had her sent to the smith just this morning.”

“She doesn't need reshod yet. Go and fetch her for me.” Morgana instructed him.

“I can't, My Lady.” Joe shifted on his feet. “She isn't there to be reshod. The king wants the blacksmith to find someone to buy her. He said you wouldn't need a horse where you was going. One would be given to you when you get there. He said the queen had her own horse so there was no need to keep yours.”

Morgana felt her chest tighten. “Thank you joe. I see that i need to take this up with the king.

Morgana walked back to the castle quickly with her head held high but on the inside she was shaking. She was sure that Arthur had signed the marriage contract. She would be sent off soon to Cenred and there was nothing she could do about it. If Arthur thought she would go quietly, she would show him otherwise.

Gwen sat on the throne next to Arthur and listened to two farmers having a dispute over a well. She looked up when she heard a noise in the antechamber. She reached over and touched Arthur”s hand.

Arthur glanced at Gwen who nodded toward the door. “Gentleman, I think you should share the well. Taking turns on opposite days. That way you both will benefit from the water.”

Both men bowed to Arthur and mumbled their thanks as they moved off.

Arthur tapped Merlin's arm with the back of his hand. “Merlin, go see what's going on out there.”

“The guards….” Merlin started to say.

“Go Merlin!” Arthur commanded.

Merlin sighed and headed for the antechamber.

Arthur leaned over to Gwen. “I’d say that’s Morgana and she has come straight from the stables. I told the stable boy that I intended to sell her mare. I just had it sent to the blacksmith to check for a loose shoe.”

‘Arthur, you are upsetting her for no reason.” Gwen gave him a disapproving glare. “You need to stop this scheme of yours.”

Arthur sighed. “This is the last of it. I give you my word. They will either give way or unite. I want to see which it is.”

“If they unite, will you let them marry?” Gwen asked.

“Yes. He will become a freeman and I will give them my permission to marry.” Arthur smiled. “Cenred can go get stuffed.”

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Merlin gave a sympathetic look to the guard at the door as he came into the anteroom.

“Merlin, I need to speak to Arthur. I need to change his mind.” Morgana grabbed Merlin's hands. “He sending me away. Please Merlin, they won't let me in. Tell them to let me in.”

“Mor…” Merlin pursed his lips. “My Lady, the king is hearing petitions. You can speak to him when he is done.” Merlin led her over to a bench near the door. “You need to calm down.”

“Merlin…” Morgana put her hand on her chest. Her breathing was more ragged. “Please! He needs to see sense.”

Merlin glanced at the guards. “My Lady, I’m going to take you to see Gaius. He will give you something for your distress.”

“I don't need something for my distress. I need to see…. Arthur.” Morgana fainted.

Merlin picked her up in his arms. “I'm taking her to the court physician. If Arthur calls for me before I return, let him know that I will be back presently.”

Merlin rushed out and headed for Gaius as fast as he could with Morgana in his arms.

A few minutes later, Gaius looked up as the door flew open. “What happened? Get her on the bed.”

Merlin put Morgana down gently on the cot. “She was upset about being sent away. She was having trouble breathing and passed out.” Merlin went to the shelf for the camphor. “She was hysterical.”

“Merlin, I'm sorry.” Gaius took the bottle from him.

“Why are you sorry?”  Merlin mover to the other side of the cot.

“I'm sorry because it means that Arthur has signed the marriage contract.” Gaius uncorked the bottle and waved it under Morgana's nose.

Morgana bolted up. “How…?”

“You fainted.” Merlin knelt by the cot. “Tell me what happened. Slowly.”

Morgana nodded but just started to cry. “Merlin, don't let Arthur send me away from you.”

Merlin put his arms around her. “I will talk to him. I promise. You and I will not be separated.” He looked up at Gaius. “I will do whatever it takes.”


End file.
